Dream, or Reality?
by Natscchi
Summary: Liburan musim panas ke Bali, Axis, Allies, serta Romano, Spain, Prussia, Austria, dan tentu saja Hungary tak tertinggal! Tetapi liburan itu berubah semenjak Feliciano atau Veneziano (N. Italy) bermimpi hal aneh disana. Serta butler yang misterius itu, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

Ciao~ =7=  
Hmm? Nggak kenal saya di fandom ini? Karena saya aslinya fandom KHR (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) dan atas request senpai saya yang terkasih *udahan* jadi saya yang berbaik hati ini akan membuat fanfic untuknya *ditendang*

Oke, harap baca summary-nya, horror yang nggak terlalu, mungkin OOC karena saya masih tidak tau jelas sifat para karakter

.

.

* * *

**Warning**: mungkin ada beberapa typo, OOC, jalur cerita yang mungkin sedikit gaje

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia punya Himaruya Hidekaz, bukan saya, tetapi fanfic ini punya saya, enjoy!

.

.

* * *

" _Come on guys! Let's play! Look at the sunshine and close your eyes. What do you see?"_

"Ve~ doitsu doitsu! Apakah kita sudah sampai disana~?" Seorang pria berambut coklat dengan dengan riangnya itu mengganggu sang pria yang hanya duduk dengan muka serius entah dia melihat apa

"Italy, kita hampir sampai, duduklah, nanti kamu terjatuh.." pria itu, atau Germany aka Doitsu menyuruh sang cowok yang kita panggil Italy, untuk duduk bersamanya

"Ve~ kita sudah berjam-jam di dalam bus ini~ apakah ada yang lapar? Aku membuat pasta~" Italy menyarankan pasta ke Germany, tapi ditolak karena dia tidak merasa lapar, sehingga Italy menyarankan pasta ke pria muda berambut hitam yang duduk di sebelah mereka yang daritadi hanya diam seribu kata, "Ve~ Japan kamu mau makan?"

"Tidak terima kasih Italy-san.." Pria berambut hitam itu atau Japan menolak dengan etika yang melebihi anak Indonesia

Hmm? Penasaran mereka lagi apa kemana dan dimana? Sebenarnya para Axis sedang berlibur ke Indonesia, tepatnya di pulau Bali. Sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan menuju tempat penginapan

"Baiklah, kalian sudah sampai." Sang supir menghentikan bus yang mereka naiki, serta mengeluarkan barang-barang mereka

"Tak kusangka, ternyata Bali sepanas ini..." Japan yang merasakan betapa tingginya suhu di Bali itu berkeringat tak jelas

"Selamat datang kalian bertiga! Haha maaf dengan suhu udara disini, mau apa lagi, namanya kan cuaca, ayo masuk.." Indonesia mengajak Axis masuk sebelum mereka jadi seperrti cacing kepanasan

"Ve~ Indonesia-san, bau ruangan ini harum sekali~" Italy langsung saja memutari ruangan dimana mereka berada

"Ah Italy, harap hati-hati, bau ini berasal dari dupa itu, jangan sampai kau menginjaknya oke" Indonesia sedikit khawatir bila Italy menginjakan kakinya ke salah satu dupa yang dekat dengan meja itu

"Memang kenapa bila kita menginjakan kaki kita ke tu?" Germany memegang tangan Italy atau nanti Italy bakal mondar-mandir lagi

"Di Bali, penduduk beragama Hindu disini banyak, mereka sembahyang memakai dupa, jadi jangan diinjak.." Indonesia menjelaskan dengan sopan

"Permisi, kamar mereka sudah siap.." Seorang pria memakai baju ala _butler_ itu memotong pembicaraan mereka

"Indonesia-san, sejak kapan anda punya _butler_?" Japan yang kenal sekali dengan butler terutama dari anime _Black Butler _dari fandom sebelah itu

"Saya tertarik dengan anime anda Japan-san~ dan saya khusus menyewa dia untuk kalian~" Indonesia menamparkan senyum pepsodent kepada Japan yang juga senang karena _anime_-nya dia ditonton Indonesia. "Sekarang permisi, saya masih ada kerjaan yang lain, bila ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan, bisa tanya dia" Indonesia pamit dari hotel penginapan itu dan pergi entah kemana

"Baiklah, ikuti saya ke kamar kalian, Indonesia-sama telah memberi kalian kamar istimewa yang cukup besar, dan dia tau bila kalian suka tidur bersama, tapi apabila kalian ingin kamar sendiri akan saya berikan.." sang Butler memandu mereka ke lift yang ada di tengah hotel

"Pe-permisi..." Germany aka Doitsu sepertinya sedikit tergganggu oleh sesuatu

"Iya?"

"Saya lihat di nomor-nomor lantai, kenapa tidak ada angka nomor 3?"

"..."  
Hanya ada keheningan setelah Doitsu bertanya..

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai." Tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan itu, sang butler hanya langsung memandu mereka

"Ah, jawab dulu pertanyaanku.." Germany aslinya ingin memaksa sang butler tapi dicegah oleh Japan

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

"YAHOOO! Tenang saja Iggirisu! Aku akan menyelamatkan kamu~! " Cowok berambut _blonde _dan memakai celana renang bergambarkan bendera Amerika itu dengan semangatnya melompat ke laut di pantai Kuta, siapakah dia? Superman? Tentunya lebih hebat, America.

"IFHJWIOBRHBFKEWFHFEO" Terlihat dari pantai, bahwa ada seseorang sedang tenggelam karena tidak ahli spesialis berenang, Iggirisu aka England tapi kita panggil Iggy saja

"Ahh... England tidak bisa berenang ya –aru.." Apakah dia pria atau perempuan? Tentu saja pria hanya rambutnya panjang, dia China

"Ohonhonhonhon~ banyak sekali cewek cantik disini~" Pria yang hanya duduk di bawah pohon kelapa sambil melihat para cewek bule yang memakai bikini di hari yang panas in, tentu saja France-nii san~

"Ngomong-ngomong, France, apa kau melihat Russia?" China tidak bisa memeriksa seluruh pantai karena pantai Kuta ini sangat besar

"Memanggil?" Russia seperti biasa muncul entah darimana tiba-tiba bisa berada di belakang pohon kelapa dan er... membawa sekop?  
"Tadi aku diminta orang bule disana untuk mengubur dirinya, jadi aku pinjam sekop milik penjaga pantai da~" Mendengar penjelasan serta melihat orang bule yang sekarat karena dikubur hidup-hidup oleh Russia yang dimaksud orang bule itu adalah menguburnya tetapi tidak sampai kepalanya

"Ini yang kusebut bersantai.." Germany meletakkan punggungnya di atas kasur berukuran king size, tapi ukuran yang ini sangat beda, karena ukuran kasur ini hampir selebar kamar yang mereka tempati

"Ve~ aku tidur di tengah ya~"

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja Italy..." Doitsu lama-lama tertidur lelap

.

.

.

* * *

"Ugh.. kepalaku sakit.." Dari antara oara Axis, Doitsu yang bangun lebih dulu

"Apakah mereka di kamar ini aru?"  
Terdengar suara seseorang di balik pintu kamar, tetapi hanya Doitsu yang bangun, Italy dan Japan masih tertidur dari perjalanannya itu

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu kamar para Axis telah diketuk oleh seseorang dengan suara yang sangat familier dengan Doitsu

"Siapa-" Doitsu yang sangat berwaspada itu bertanya tetapi dipotong oleh suara seseorang

"Ini hanya hero yang sedang menyelamatkan kalian nufufu~"  
"Bodoh! Kita hanya berkunjung karena China yang minta!"

Doitsu mengintap dan yang dia lihat adalah... para Allies?

"Ah, apakah Japan ada di dalam..?" China bertanya dengan sopan tidak seperti biasanya karena takut mengganggu tetangga mereka

"Dia sedang tidur, ada apa dan kenapa kalian kemari?"

Sebelum China menjawab, terdengar suara dua orang, "Spain bastard! Jangan kau ikuti aku!"

"Tapi-"

Seorang pria mirip dengan Italy, hanya sedikit berbeda, keluar dari pintu sebelah kamar para Axis dan mengagetkan semua yang berada disitu, dia pun juga kaget, jangan salah paham ya

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" Pria itu atau kita panggil saja Romano berdiri tegak terbeku di tempatnya

"Kami diajak Indonesia tau" Jawab Arthur atau England dengan sinisnya

"Kok sama!?"

"Mana aku tau!"

"Tunggu, kita juga diajak" Doitsu memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua

Hening...

"Doitsu-san, ada apa dengan keributan ini...?" Japan tiba-tiba berada di belakang Doitsu yang mengagetkan semua orang di luar

"Japan~" China langsung menerobos masuk pintu kamar mereka dan memeluk Japan dengan eratnya bagaikan saudara yang lama tak bertemu selama 1 abad, atau lebih

Romano menyela setelah melihat China memeluk Japan, "Tunggu, bila kalian disini, maka Italy juga-"

"Iya dia disini, tetapi masih tertidur" Doitsu menjawab pertanyaan yang belum selesai itu

"Baiklah, aku harap kau menjaganya dengan baik dasar kepala kentang"

"Romano~ ada apa- oh hai kalian~" Spain yang tadinya ribut dengan Romano langsung menyapa mereka semua yang terlihat sedikit _speechless_

"Sudahlah, aku mau pergi saja." England yang muak dengan situasi sekarang ini pergi tetapi tangannya dengan cepat dipegang America

"Tunggu England! Jangan ke lantai 3! Kata Indonesia jangan ke sana"

"Memang kenapa? Aku hanya ingin melihat git!"

"Ah lantai 3 itu? Aku juga penasaran sebenarnya" Japan yang akhirnya bebas dari pelukan maut China itu keluar dari kamarnya

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi melihat ke sana?" Saran Spain

"Tapi jika kita lewat lift kan tidak bisa, dan butler itu pastinya akan melarang kita da" Komen Russia

"Siapa bilang kita tidak bisa lewat tangga darurat?" Saran Spain itu membuat semuanya berpikir bahwa mereka bodoh

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ikut, aku ingin menjaga fratello saja." Romano bersandar ke tembok dengan tenangnya

"Aku juga." Doitsu ikut-ikut Romano  
Tunggu, bukankah jika Doitsu dan Romano dalam satu kamar bisa terjadi perang dunia? Lupakan saja.

"Baiklah, kita tidak akan lama, Spain, tunjukkan tangga darurat itu." Mereka berpamitan ala mau pulang kampung dan Doitsu serta Romano masuk ke dalam kamar

"Kenapa kau tidak mau ikut saja kepala kentang"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal begituan"

"Kukira kau takut"

"Siapa yang takut!"

"Jujur sa-"

"Ve~..."

Suara Italy hampir terbangun itu membuat mereka berdua membeku untuk sementara hingga tiba-tiba...

"KRRIIINNGG..." Suara ponsel Doitsu berbunyi

"Iya?" Doitsu menjawab dengan pelan takut membangunkan Italy

"_Oi_ _West! Kau dimana? Aku dan Austria serta kepala panci ini sedang di bandara internasional_-"  
"_SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL KEPALA PANCI?!_"

"Oh hanya kau Prussia, dan Austria serta Hungary? Memangnya kau mau kemana kok di bandara internasional?"

"_Kita mau liburan ke Bali West!"_

"Ke Bali? Aku dan yang lainnya juga disini. Oh baiklah, sudah ya, kalau mau dijemput telepon saja" Belum selesai dengan curcolnya Prussia, Doitsu menutup teleponnya

"Jadi mereka juga ke sini? Cih, semakin rame saja."

"Bagaimana jika kita keluar sebentar saja?" Doitsu menyarankan Romano untuk jalan-jalan

"Baiklah, daripada disini saja."

Mereka berdua meninggalkan Italy yang masih tertidur pulas, tetapi...

.

.

* * *

"_When you open your eyes, all you see is darkness again. Where's the sunlight? I don't know! Then where am I?! On the floor, which you shouldn't step on it."_

"Jadi kita sudah sampai ya..." America melihat ke arah pintu yang bertuliskan 'dilarang masuk, ada renovasi.'

"Git! Mereka pakai alasan begitu untuk menakuti kita, ayo kita masuk saja.." England dengan santainya mendorong pintu itu dan masuk, diikuti lainnya

Lantai 3 ini sungguh berbeda dengan lantai lainnya, lantai ini dibentuk dengan batu-batu seperti halnya istana pada cerita dongeng anak-anak, dan dihiasi dengan bor di dindingnya, sungguh mirip.

"Tunggu dulu England, kenapa kau ingin sekali menjelajahi lantai ini?" Pertanyaan France inilah yang membuat England stress

"... Karena aku merasakan aura disini..."

"Aura?" Tanya mereka semua dengan kompak

"Aura... sama seperti diri kita, hanya yang ini lebih berbeda..."

Melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara..

"Espana! Tunggu!"  
"Ve~ Fratello~ tunggu aku!"  
"Italy! Jangan lari-lari!"  
"Kesesese~ sungguh tak awesome, kalian bertiga lari-lari bagaikan anak kecil."

"Romano, Italy, Germany, dan Prussia?!" America kaget duluan sebelum yang lainnya

"Ah biar kujelaskan, Prussia, Austria dan Hungary tadi datang mendadak, ternyata saat dia telepin aku, dia sudah sampai di bandara sini dan ngebut ke sini naik taksi meninggalkan Austria dan Hungary di bandara berduaan." Germany aka Doitsu menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar tapi tetap jelas

"Dan Romano, bukankah kau tidak mau ikut?" Spain bertanya ke Romano yang mukanya sedikit memerah karena lari-lari

"Aku sedikit khawatir denganmu, tapi ini juga karena kepala kentang itu memaksaku" Romano melirik ke arah Germany dengan tatapan sinis

"Git! Jika kau ingin bergabung, berhenti berbicara dan kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini!" England lagi _bad mood_ dan jalan duluan

Karena mereka semua takut bila nanti terjadi pertengkaran, mereka langsung hening dan jalan kembali

"Ah, kenapa ada banyak jalan disini!?" England terhenti oleh jalan-jalan yang ada di depan dia

Keheningan menyerang mereka lagi...

"Kita bagi saja menjadi beberapa kelompok, disini ada 5 jalan, jadi satu kelompok berdua, ada yang bertiga." Germany menyarankan untuk berkelompok

"KRRIIIINNNGG..." Kali ini ponselnya America yang berbunyi

"Ya, disini America? Ah, dude! Kamu kemana saja?! Kucari kau di bandara tetapi kau menghilang, apa? Kau sudah di hotel? Oke ke lantai 3 ya~ aku tunggu, oh lewat tangga darurat"

"Siapa yang menelepon, America?" Japan bertanya setelah America menutup teleponnya

"Canada, anak itu memang suka menghilang.."

"Baiklah, selagi menunggu mereka, kita bagi kelompoknya. Canada bisa ikut siapa saja."

Begini kelompoknya:

Jalan 1: para Axis (Germany, Italy, Japan)  
Jalan 2: France dan Russia  
Jalan 3: America dan England (karena England yang mau)  
Jalan 4: Prussia dan China  
Jalan 5: Romano dan Spain

"Baiklah mungkin begini saja-"

Tiba-tiba sebuah gempa kecil terjadi dan meruntuhkan bagian atas lantai 3, batu-batu berjatuhan dan America berteriak, "Semuanya! Cepat pergi ke jalan yang kalian tuju masing-masing!"

Karena panik serta takut kejatuhan batu-batu itu, mereka langsung pergi tanpa berpamitan  
Di saat itu pula, saat semuanya sedikit tenang, Canada datang.

"Ini jalan-jalan yang America katakan, tetapi tertutup oleh runtuhan batu ini... sepertinya kejadian ini tak berlangsung lama... hmm? Ada jalan disini?" Canada melihat ke arah jalan yang terbuka bekas gempa tadi dan tanpa berpikir panjang, dia langsung saja masuk

* * *

Jalan 1:

"V-Ve~ disini gelap! Doitsu~!" Italy memeluk tangan Germany karena takut bila nanti ada sesuatu yang keluar dari kegelapan

"Tenang saja Italy-san, saya bawa senter" Japan langsung mengeluarkan senter dan menyalakannya

"Baiklah, tak ada yang perlu ditakuti, ayo jalan terus." Germany dan kedua nation itu jalan tanpa ada masalah lagi

* * *

Jalan 2:

"Ne France, apa pendapatmu tentang jalan ini da?" Russia bertanya-jawab dengan France agar mereka tidak merasakan rasa takut karena di jalan 2 ini mereka merasakan ada sesuatu di depan

"Ohonhonhon~ jujur saja ya, sebenarnya jalan ini itu seperti jalan menuju ke tempat sang raja"

"Menurutmu cerita dongeng jaman dahulu itu benarkah da?"

"Tidak, dongeng itu hanyalah cerita buatan, tapi jika mitos itu mungkin saja benar"

"Hmm... France, pernahkah kau berpikir, bila sisi lain kita sebenarnya ada?"

"Sisi lain..? Menurutku ada! Tetapi di dunia lain~ tapi kita sebagai negara memangnya ada?"  
Tidak dijawab oleh Russia, mereka tanpa sadar sudah sampai di tempat, tepatnya ruangan, yang mirip sekali dengan bar, bar kotor.

"Tentu saja ada." Suara yang mirip France- tak dikenal siapa orangnya- hanya lebih rendah itu menjawab pertanyaan France yang belum sempat dijawab

"Si-siapa kau..?"

* * *

Jalan 3:

"Kenapa kita bisa sampai ke tempat ini..." America memandangi ruangan yang seperti ruangan penitipan anak kecil, penuh dengan gambar lucu mirip imajinasi England

"Selamat datang~ selamat datang~!" Kali ini suara mirip England, hanya sedikit lebih feminim itu muncul entah darimana

Mendengar itu America hanya hening

"Itu bukan suaraku!" England menyadarkan America yang bengong mendengar suara misterius itu

"La-lalu siapa?!"

"Maaf, itu suaraku~" Kali ini suara tak dikenal muncul dari balik pilar ruangan itu

"A-APA?!"

* * *

"_I keep running for my life, the darkness chases me. What are they?! Where am I? What happened exactly?!"_

Jalan 4:

"Ini sungguh tak awesome kesesesese!" Prussia berlari secepat kilat bersama China

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk bilang awesome atau tidak aru!"

Prussia dan China melarikan diri dari anak panah yang tersembunyi di dinding-dinding sebelah mereka karena kesalahan Prussia saat tak sengaja meraba dinding dan menemukan perangkap rahasia

"Aku lihat ada cahaya di depan aru!" China menunjuk ke arah pintu dan dengan kerennya dia jungkir balik diikuti Prussia dengan gaya orang sedang lompat jauh

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Prussia mengulurkan tangannya ke China yang tidak sempat berdiri

"Tak apa-apa aru, hanya tergores sedikit" China menutupi luka di lengannya yang berdarah terkena anak panah tadi

"Tunggu dulu, biar kucarikan selembar kain di daerah sini" Prussia berkeliling dan baru menyadari bahwa mereka berada di sebuah ruangan mirip dengan sebuah Gereja yang modelnya seperti Gereja pada jaman dahulu

"Apakah kau sadar bahwa kita ada di... sebuah gereja aru?"

"Bagaimana ada sebuah Gereja di dalam tempat seperti ini?"

"..."

"Lupakan."

Menyelesaikan percakapan pendek, Prussia menemukan selembar kain dan mengikatkannya pada lengannya China. Di saat itulah suara misterius muncul lagi

Saat suara itu muncul, bayangan China dan Prussia mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya

"Aiyah!"

"Kesesese...kita dalam masalah."

Di saat bayangan mereka bergerak dengan bebasnya, bayangan nation yang lain pun juga

* * *

Jalan 2:

"Apa ini?! Kenapa bayangan kita-" France menatap bayangannya serta bayangan Russia bergerak menjauh dari mereka tiba-tiba,

"Canada da?!" Russia melihat ke arah Canada yang berlari ke arah mereka

"Canada! Kenapa kau ke-! Awas!" France berlari dan melindungi Canada dari bayangannya sendiri yang ingin membunuh Canada

"Apa itu..?!" Canada melihat bayangan France dan Russia yang mulai terbentuk sebuah badan, tidak lupa juga merasakan pelukan papa France

"Lihat, bayangan Canada juga" Russia telah siap mengeluarkan pipa keran untuk melindungi France dan Canada yang tak sempat berdiri

* * *

Jalan 3:

"Iggirisu! Bukankah itu bayanganmu?!" America menunjuk bayangan Iggy yang bersembunyi di balik pilar tersebut

"Jangan bodoh, bayangan kita seharusnya ada di- APA?!"

"Ini bukan ulahmu kan?!"

"BUKAN!"

* * *

Jalan 5:

"Espana! Itu apa?!"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Romano, Spain hanya terdiam dan mengeluarkan senjatanya lalu tiba-tiba berkata, "Romano, mundur"

Sebenarnya ingin protes, tetapi karena ia tau apa yang akan kemungkinan terjadi, ia hanya mundur dalam keheningan

Sementara para Axis? Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

* * *

"Doitsu-san, apa mungkin kita harus membuka pintu ini atau..?"

"Aku tak tahu... pintu ini terlihat mencurigakan..."

"Ve~ ini terlihat seperti pintu menuju ke tempat raja seperti yang dikatakan France di dongengnya"

Hmm? Kenapa mereka tenang saja? Sepertinya para Axis telah beruntung, dan melewati jalan yang tidak mendapat serangan apapun, bahkan mereka tidak mengalami kejadian seperti yang lainnya, hanya saja mereka telah melewati jalan tertutup, terhalangi oleh pintu yang masih tak diketahui dalamnya

"Baiklah, kita buka, persiapkan diri kalian, kemungkinan ada sesuatu di balik pintu." Germany meletakkan tangannya di pintu yang berukuran cukup besar itu dan mendorongnya perlahan

"V-ve! Gelap!" Italy bersembunyi di belakang Japan yang memegang senter

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu."

Tiba-tiba di dalam ruangan itu, yang awalnya dari gelap sekarang menjadi terang, berkat obor yang menyala entah bagaimana, dan memandu mereka hingga... kursi sang raja?

Dan serta dua penjaga, yang mirip sekali dengan Germany dan Japan, hanya berbeda bajunya

"Ada dua Japan dan Doitsu?!" Italy kahget sementara Germany dan Japan masih terdiam

"Kalian bingung dengan siapakah kami? Kami adalah 'bayangan' kalian, sisi lain kalian, tidak hanya kami, bahkan teman-temanmu." Japan atau kita panggil bayangannya itu melirik ke arah nation lain yang terperangkap di dalam sel penjara dan juga ada 'bayangan' mereka menjaga diri mereka masing-masing

"Yang dimaksud dengan 'sisi lain' itu bahwa kami adalah kalian, hanya sifat kami adalah kebalikan kalian" Bayangan Germany ikut menjelaskan

"Itu sangatlah bodoh! Bagaimana kami punya 'bayangan' atau apapun itu, tetapi Italy tidak!?" Germany dan Italy melindungi Italy karena takut bahwa Italy nantinya akan diculik oleh bayangan mereka sendiri

"Itu karena.." Sisi lain Japan melangkah maju, "Karena... sisi lainnya adalah raja kami, raja yang kami hormati"

Italy hanya membeku di tempatnya, Germany dan Japan tidak berhasil melindungi Italy sebab mereka ditangkap oleh sisi lain China

"Kau, akan kami jaga, sedangkan kalian, akan kami hukum." 'bayangan' Germany memborgol Italy yang masih membeku di tempatnya, dan menyeretnya

Seketika itu Italy mulai sadar, "Kalian- apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada mereka!?"

"Kemungkinan mereka akan dihukum mati, atau tetap hidup, tetapi dengan beberapa persyaratan, kau tidak perlu tau akan itu."

* * *

"_I can't run away again. My only choice is to face them, what should I do...?"_

Italy didudukan dan diikat ke kursi raja yang telah tersedia di ruangan itu

"Tuanku, tenanglah, karena kami tidak akan membunuh mereka di hadapan anda kecuali dengan persetujuan anda."

"Baiklah, sekarang, aku ingin bertanya kepada kamu.." 'bayangan' Japan mengangkat dagu Japan yang terperangkap dalam sel penjara tersendiri, serta terikat.

Selagi semua pandangan menghadap ke sang pemimpin, 'bayangan' Japan-atau kita panggil saja 2p!Japan- Italy sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatannya itu

Saat Italy sibuk sendiri, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan oh! Ternyata itu sang butler  
Tapi pertanyaannya adalah, untuk apa dia disini?

"Untunglah kau datang.." 2p!Germany mempersilahkan sang butler masuk dan berjalan ke arah Italy yang masih terikat

"Tolong kami!" Germany yang terkurung mencoba mematahkan gerigi sel itu tapi gagal, begitu juga America, tapi tetap saja gagal

"Tuanku," Kata sang butler sambil memberi hormat, "Seseorang telah menunggu anda di ruangan lain"

"Sepertinya.." 2p!America sepertinya telah menyadari sesuatu

"Dia sudah.." dilanjutkan oleh 2p!Canada

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MEMBANTU MEREKA!?" Germany berteriak pada si butler yang hendak membawa Italy entah kemana

"Dia itu sejak awal telah membantu kami" jelas 2p!Germany dengan santainya

"Austria-san! Hungary-san!" Lambai Indonesia di daerah kedatangan ke arah Austria dan Hungary yang sedang bermesraan di tengah banyak orang

Tunggu, berarti selama sejam Indonesia menunggu di sana? Lupakan saja itu

"Katanya Prussia juga datang, dia dimana?" Indonesia mengangkat koper-koper Austria yang isinya alat musik serta baju itu ke mobil yang menunggu mereka juga selama satu jam

"Dia... dia meninggalkan kami, naik taksi, dan pergi ke hotel secepat kilat.." Austria bergaya cool sambil jalan dengan Hungary yang juga membawa koper miliknya sendiri

"Indonesia-san! Aku ingin tanya, tadi waktu kita keluar, kenapa semua penerbangan di _delayed_? Bukankah itu sedikit aneh, maksudku, biasanya hanya 1 atau 2 atau lebih tapi ini semua penerbangan, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hungary sambil meletakan koper di dalam bagasi mobil

"A..Aku juga tak tau, biasanya tak pernah terjadi seperti ini, aku mendapat laporan, tidak hanya disini saja, seluruh penerbangan di Indonesia juga, dan yang aneh..."

"Apa?" Tanya mereka berdua serempak

"Saat aku menelepon yang lainnya di hotel, mereka mengangkatnya, tetapi saat itu juga, telepkn mereka dihancurkan..."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Hungary sambil menghentakan kakinya ke tanah

"... Aku juga tidak tau... apa mungkin... mereka ke.. lantai itu..."

"Lantai itu?! Indonesia! Cepat jelaskan!"

"Bila mereka dalam masalah, sebaiknya kita jangan disini saja, ayo pergi ke hotel!" Austria menaiki mobil di sebelah supir, diikuti Hungary dan Indonesia yang duduk di belakang, "Bisakah kau mengantarkan kami ke hotel dengan cepat? Kita dalam krisis sekarang!"

Indonesia keluar dari tempat duduknya dan ikutan Austria, "Kuberi kau tip nanti bila kau bisa ke hotel dalam waktu 5 menit"

"Baiklah." Setelah mendengar kata yang berhubungan dengan uang, sang supir menginjakkan kakinya pada gas dan langsung saja jalan hingga hampir dikejar polisi, begitulah, orang Indonesia kalau dipancing pakai uang, langsung sifatnya keluar tuh

* * *

" '_Open your eyes!' only that what I want to hear, I've got enough for this.."_

"Kalian akan disini selama semalam, nikmati tidur kalian, di dalam kandang." 2p!Japan meninggalkan mereka serta 2p! Lainnya lalu mengunci pintu itu

"Doitsu-san" Japan memanggil Germany yang hanya berhasil membengkokkan jeruji sel itu walaupun hanya beberapa senti

"Aku tahu, kita harus menyelamatkan Italy sebelum mereka melakukan sesuatu ke dia"

"Doitsu-san, kau seharusnya tenang dahulu."

"TENANG BAGAIMANAA!?"

"Doitsu-san."

Panggilan terakhir dari Japan itu akhirnya menenangkan Germany dan dia juga sedikit malu karena dia dan Japan ribut sendiri di antara semuanya

"Guk guk"

"Su-suara itu, Japan! Bukankah itu anjingmu?" America mencari darimana asal suara itu

"Pochi?! A-ah, aku lupa kalau aku membawanya kesini, dan lupa kukeluarkan dia dari tas ku"

JDUAAKK

Suara pintu terbuka dengan ganasnya itu mengambil banyak perhatian orang disana  
Dan yang membuka adalah Hungary.

Apa, Hungary?

Mungkin Hungary begitu _manly_-nya sampai dia bisa membuka pintu yang terkunci itu

"A-Apa ini!?" Indonesia kaget dengan mereka yang terkurung di dalam 'kandang'

"A-ah, tunggu, bagaimana kalian bisa tau kita ada disini?" England bertanya setelah lepas dari kandangnya yang dirusakan oleh Hungary

"Pochi yang membawa kami, kami menemukannya di dalam kamar Japan-san, dan tiba-tiba saja dia berlari ke sini" Austria menjelaskan sambil mengembalikan Pochi ke pemiliknya, Japan

"_Ah sou.. arigatou ne Pochi_" Japan memberi elusan pada Pochi sebagai hadiah terima kasih

Tunggu, tetapi mereka hampir saja melupakan sesuatu.

"Veveve~ sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu baru~"

"... I...ITALY!?" Semuanya berteriak dengan kompak saat mendengar suara Italy, tapi..

Seseorang berjalan ke arah pintu itu dan bayangannya dapat dilihat para _nation, _"Veveveve~ memanggil?" Hanya saja, itu bukan Italy.

"... A-Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!?" Kali ini Romano yang marah dan ingin menarik kerah baju 2p!Italy tetapi itu tak terjadi karena Spain dan Germany menghalanginya

Saat semuanya ribut sendiri, 2p!Italy berjalan ke arah Indonesia

"... Aku tak percaya ini... ternyata..." Indonesia berjalan mundur menjauh dari yang lainnya, tetapi masih diikuti 2p!Italy

"Terima kasih karena kau telah membawa mereka kemari~ veveve~" 2p!Italy memberi Indonesia senyuman, hanya dengan maksud yang berbeda

Seusai memberi senyuman yang berbeda arti itu, 2p!Italy mengeluarkan pisau dan ingin membunuh Indonesia

Pisau itu semakin mendekat ke Indonesia dan-

"!" Semua pandangan menuju ke mereka berdua ketika... ketika...

* * *

"_My head's spinning, everything makes me confused. Until someone grabbed my hand. I woke up and I see them, everything's back to normal... all of that... just a dream?"_

"I-Italy!" Indonesia menatap Italy yang merelakan tangannya untuk ditusuk pisau tersebut dengan muka kaget campur muka takut

"Fratello!" Romano berteriak dan menerobos mereka yang menghalanginya serta berlari ke arah Italy, kita panggil Veneziano saja

"Mau kemana kau?" 2p!Romano mengahalngi dirinya sendiri

"Veneziano!"

Suara teriakan ada dimana-mana, para nation bertarung dengan 2p! Mereka. Saat Veneziano menutup mata dan membukanya, dia melihat darah ada di dinding, lantai, dan di tubuh temannya, bahkan upayanya untuk menyelamatkan Romano, serta Indonesia, dan dia sadar bahwa...

.

.

"Fratello! Bangun!"

"Italy!"

Suara Germany dan Romano mulai membuat Italy terbangun

Apakah itu semua... hanyalah mimpi?

"F-Fratello? Doitsu?"

"Syukurlah, dia tak apa-apa..." Germany menghela napas lega

"A-apa yang terjadi..?" Veneziano bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat sekeliling, hanya ada Germany dan Romano

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya! Fratello, apa kau tadi bermimpi?" Tanya Romano

"Mimpi? . . ."

"Fratello, jawab!"

"Jadi... semua itu hanya mimpi..?"

"Apa maksudmu, HEI!"

"Ah tidak, tidak apa-apa.."

"Doitsu-san, apakah Italy-san sudah bangun?" Japan yang menunggu diluar bertanya tanpa masuk ke kamar

"U-uh, iya.." Jawab Germany dengan sedikit ragu-ragu entah kenapa

"Kepala kentang, bisakah kau keluar sebentar?" Tanya Romano dengan nada pelan tetapi dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Setelah Germany keluar Romano mengambil sesuatu dari tas yang dibawanya dan berkata, "Fratello, cepat pakai ini." Romano memberi Veneziano baju yang dipakainya saat pesta

"U-untuk apa-"

"Sudah pakai saja!"

"V-ve... Fratello, kita mau kemana..?" Veneziano bertanya sambil ditarik oleh Romano keluar kamar

"Lantai 3."

"Fratello! Kita mau ngapain disana..." Kali ini nada suara Veneziano berubah menjadi pelan dan Romano dapat merasakan bahwa adiknya itu bergetar

"Lihat saja nanti..."

.

.

"Ah, Feli! Kami sudah menunggumu, ayo masuk!" Indonesia mempersilahkan Veneziano aka Feliciano dan Romano aka Lovino masuk

"E-eehh?!" Veneziano kaget begitu melihat semuanya mengadakan pesta besar di ruangan yang dalam mimpinya adalah ruangan dimana semua temannya itu tertangkap oleh 2p! Mereka, tetapi jauh berbeda, ruangan yang ini dilengkapi dengan hiasan mewah bagaikan itu adalah sebuah kerajaan

"Saya sangat terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian hari ini, sekarang, mari kita rayakan untuk hari ini." Indonesia memberi senyuman manis kepada semuanya dan dimulailah pestanya

Semuanya berakhir, apa yang dialami tadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi Veneziano aka Feliciano, tetapi, Feli masih curiga akan butler yang ada disitu, siapakah dia? apakah akan berakhir begitu saja?

* * *

Hola minna~ gimana fanficnya? Gaje? Kalo anda review begitu nggak apa-apa, ini memang gaje banget, oke deh, minta review aja, mau follow nggak apa-apa juga, saya senang *lah ((harap baca Warningnya dulu ya ))


	2. Chapter 2

"Semuanya, selamat datang di Tanjung Benua~" Indonesia segera turun dari mobil dan mengajak mereka (beberapa tidak ikut karena masih mabuk kena pesta semalam) masuk ke tanjung benua

Apa itu tanjung benua? Itu seperti pantai, cuma ya teluk gitu, dan tempat itu dimana kamu bisa main disana seperti main banana boat, diving, paraseling, dan semacamnya *dengan harga yang lumayan mahal ehem*

"Jadi ini ya yang Indonesia-san ceritakan kepada kami?" Italy sepertinya tak sabar untuk bermain disitu

"Tepat sekali, dan aku mengajak kalian bukan hanya bersenang-senang hari ini, kalian akan mendapatkan tantangan juga~" Indonesia melontarkan seringai dan membuat wajah mereka pucat

"Mungkin ini bisa kujadikan latihan" Germany menerima tantangannya dengan penuh semangat

"Baiklah, waktu kita tak lama disini, ayo!" Setelah berlama-lama akhirnya indonesia dan yang lainnya memilihkan permainan apa yang harus mereka mainkan

Under water Diving: Feliciano (N. Italy), Romano (S. Italy), Ludwig (Germany), Kiku (Japan), Antonio (Spain)

Paraseling: Alfred (America), Gilbert (Prussia), Elizabeta (Hungary)

Lainnya: Arthur (England), Francis (France)

Yang ada di hotel: Matthew (Canada), Rodheric (Austria), si Butler

* * *

*Under Water Diving*

"Baiklah, saya akan jelaskan kepada kalian, bagaimana cara menyelam yang benar, serta peralatan yang kalian butuhkan." Jelas sang pemandu saat mereka sedang menuju ke tempat yang dituju. "Baiklah, ini, blablablablablablabla.."

"Roma~ bila ada hiu ingin memakanmu, serahkan pada boss Spain saja ya?" Bisik Spain sambil mengedipkan matanya

"Ogah! Kayak nantinya akan diserang beneran saja." Bisik Romano balik dengan nada sedikit lebih kasar

"Kalian berdua, cepat pakai baju selamnya" Ujar si Pemandu

"Pak! Kita sudah sampai!" Teriak kapten yang mengemudikan kapal itu

"Daerah disini sangat indah ya.." Ucap Kiku seketika mereka sampai

"Ve~ Kau benar~" :anjut Feliciano

"Kalian siap?" Tanya sang pemandu

"Siaaapp" Jawab mereka serempak

"Baiklah, pada hitungan ketiga, kalian menyelam satu-satu ya. 1..."

Semuanya mengambil posisi

2...

"Lama amat sih! Langsung nyebur aja kali" Protes Romano yang udah kesemutan dalam posisi yang sama karena si pemandu hitungnya kelamaan

"Oke oke, 3!"

BYUURRR

Semuanya menyelam di saat yang bersamaan, dan cipratan air itu mengenai si pemandu, mungkin balas dendam dari Romano, bukan?

Note: mulai dari sini, tanda bahwa mereka bicara adalah "(Kata-kata)"

"(Ve~ pemandangan bawah laut indah ya~)" Italy berhenti menyelam untuk melihat sekitarnya

"(Apa mungkin disini ada kota bawah laut seperti Atalntis ya?)" Ujar Japan yang asyik mutar-mutar karang sendiri

"(Tch, aku bilang apa, tidak ada hiu kan Spain.)" Ucap Romano sambil melirik Spain tapi tak dilihat Spain

"(Kau bilang apa Roma?)" Dan sepertinya Spain tidak dengar

Setelah berlama-lama berkeliling (serta kemungkinan mencari kota yang hilang 'Atlantis') ada suara dari sang pemandu

"Diharapkan untuk naik ke permukaan air segera."

Mereka semua pergi ke permukaan -walaupun Italy tak mau tapi tetap ditarik Germany –

"Ada apa? Apakah ada sesuatu?" Tanya Japan yang pertama kali sampai ke permukaan

"Apa mungkin ada hiu di sekitar sini?" Tanya Spain yang sejak tadi di pikirannya hanya ada hiu sehingga dia bisa menyelamatkan Romano dari hiu, loh kok tiba-tiba ketularan Alfred ya?

Romano memukul kepala Spain, "Bodo amat mana ada-"

"Iya ada hiu pada jam segini." Potong si pemandu

Langsung begitu dengar itu Romano masang muka 'dafuq yang bener aja'

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Germany sama Italy?" Tanya Japan yang baru nyadar

"O ME GOT JANGAN-JANGAN MEREKA DISERANG HIU-"

"PIKIRAN ELU KOK HIU MELULU SIH" Bentak Romano ke Spain yang mendadak lebay itu

"Ada sesuatu mengarah ke kapal dengan cepat!" teriak si kapten yang barusan melihat radar di kapal tersebut

"ASTAGA ROMANO CEPAT NAIK KE KAPAL" Teriak Spain yang panik sambil tak sadar bahwa dia menggendong Romano ala bride style dan keluar di air lalu berjalan di atas air dan kemudian tenggelam

Ingat Spain, ini bukan kartun...

"ASTAGA LU KOK BODO AMAT SIH" Teriak Romano sambil menggunakan Spain sebagai pelampungnya

"Ta-tapi kan beiwfhbiwefb" Kasian ya Spain, mungkin ini karena dia lagi pubertas kah?

Di tengah *ehemkemesraanehem* tiba-tiba saja ada hiu yang mau jadi lumba-lumba, eh, melompat dan ingin menerkam perahu itu

Dan rencana hiu gagal karena.. tunggu, apa itu di angkasa? Pesawat burung? Atau pahlawan kita America?

"AHAHAHA~"

Kalian sudah tahu dari ketawanya.  
America menurunkan parasutnya itu, semakin turun... mendekat dan yak! Dia dengan tepat waktu menendang si hiu yang bernasib malang tersebut dan alhasil, America tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam

"_Imposibble_! Yang main paraseling pastinya nggak akan sampai sini kan?!" Teriak Romano Indo campur Inggris sambil narik Spain yang udah K.O

"A-America-san!" Satu orang yang peduli dengan America – Kiku- langsung saja menyelam kembali ke dalam

Di saat yang bersamaan Italy dan Germany ke permukaan laut

Dan Romano, serta pemandu, dan kapten melongo aka _jawdrop_ ditambah _speechless_

"Di.. Dimana Japan?" Tanya Germany selagi menghirup udara

Tanpa berbicara sambil masang muka 'dafuq' lagi, Romano menunjuk ke bawah yang artinya dalam laut

"APA-?!"

"Tu-tunggu, mereka pasti kembali, kalian naiklah ke kapal dahulu! Sekarang di laut ini berbahaya!" Teriak sang pemandu dan terpaksa mereka harus naik

Apa yang terjadi di bawah sana?

.

.

Oke~! Kita berpindah dulu ya! Kalian penasaran kenapa America bisa disitu? Sebenarnya..

"Alfred sudah siap?" Tanya Indonesia sambil membantu memasang peralatannya

Alfred membalas dengan ancungan jempol, dan dibalas oleh Indonesia, tetapi sebenarnya itu..

"WA! KOK TIBA-TIBA SAJA-?!"

... adalah tanda untuk memulai 'permainan'~

"INDONESIA! WOI GUWE BELUM SIAP" Teriak Alfred ketika ketinggian mulai meningkat perlahan-lahan

Indonesia tidak menghiraukan kata-kata terakhir(?) Alfred dan hanya melambai-lambai ke arah Alfred, serta di belakangnya ada Prussia yang berpikir 'nanti guwe digituin juga kah..'

Alfred yang awalnya kehilangan keseimbangan perlahan-lahan mendapatkan keseimbangannya hingga...

"LEPASKAN TALINYA" Teriak si kapten dengan maksud menyuruh anak buahnya itu memulai 'permainan'

Dan seterusnya kalian pasti tahu sendiri~

Sekarang giliran Hungary

Tidak seperti Alfred, Hungary malah santai aja, karena Hungary dapat mengalahkan cowok (aka Prussia, dsb)

Tapi nasibnya tetap saja sama seperti Alfred, talinya dipotong dan entah kemana dia terbang, Prussia? Prussia mengikuti jejak Hungary~ biasa aja bro~ takdir ini namanya(?)

Oke kita kembali ke aktivitas dalam laut dimana *ehemAmeriPanehem* Japan akan menyelamatkan America

"(America-san? Dimana kamu?)" Japan mencari-cari hingga memutari karang yang ukurannya lumayan besar tapi yang ditemukannya hanyalah ikan-ikan

Karena bingung melihat kanan-kiri, akhirnya kiku tersayang kita ini terbentur karang, kasian ya, sabar Kiku..

Selagi mengelus kepalanya yang sakit itu dia tak sengaja melihat kaki seseorang sedang berenang, hanya tanpa baju penyelam

"(America-san? Apakah itu kamu?)" Kiku langsung saja mengikuti jejak America -atau mungkin seseorang tak dikenal-

Dengan tenangnya Kiku langsung saja berenang dan tanpa sadar ternyata dia hanya memutari batu karang yang besar itu, 'Bukankah sedikit aneh untuk bernafas di dalam air selama ini tanpa peralatan?' Pikir Kiku

"(Itu karena aku bukanlah manusia, aku ini negara, sepertimu)" Ujar seseorang sambil melepas tabung oksigen dan yang lainnya sehingga Kiku sulit untuk bernapas

Kiku ditarik ke belakang hingga sampai dasar laut

Kiku mencoba untuk melarikan diri tetapi gagal, Kiku sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, dia tidak bisa bernapas, tetapi beberapa saat sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya dia dapat melihat seseorang yang mengaku 'bayangannya' dan kaget bahwa itu adalah dirinya, memakai baju berwarna hitam, warna matanya merah

Sesaat kemudian Kiku sudah pingsan ... dan terbangun serta mendapati dirinya di atas kapal?

"Veeee Kiku aku khawatir banget sama kamu" Feli memeluk Kiku yang baru saja sadar dan tak punya petunjuk tentang apa yang terjadi

"Kau harus berterima kasih kepada Alfred, dia yang membantumu" Antonio aka Spain menunjuk Alfred yang masih mengambil nafasnya karena menyelam tanpa alat-alat

"_America-san, arigatou gozaimasu_.." Ucap Kiku perlahan

"WEEESSSTTT" Teriak Prussia yang lagi _sky diving_ karena parasutnya putus

"Bruder?!" Germany langsung pasang _facepalm_ karena sangat memalukan

"WEST! TANGKEP GUWE-"

BRRUUKK

Telat nak..

"Prussia-san! Anda tak apa-apa?!" Kiku berdiri dan mengecek Prussia

"Menurutmu aku baik-baik saja kah..?" Tanya Prussia

"Tidak" Jawab mereka serempak

"Kalo udah tau ngapain tanya aduh... ada yang lihat cewek itu?" Tanya Gilbert aka Prussia saat diberikan pertolongan medis

"Hungary-san? Jangan-jangan dia bernasib seperti anda" Tanya Japan

"Benar juga tuh.." Kata Ludwig aka Germany

"Ecieeee~ peduli nih ceritanya?" Kata Alfred tidak melihat suasana

"S-SIAPA YANG PEDULI SAMA DIA?!"

"KAMU" Ujar Kiku sama Alfed

"UDAH JANGAN RIBUT AJA, KAPTEN!" Teriak Ludwig

"AYE!" Jawab si Kapten mirip seperti Happy di Fairy Tail

.

.

* * *

**fetwelve** : ya beginilah ceritanya, salah tebakan bro wakakak :v #dibunuh# daaann saya DULUNYA suka Black Butler sih '-')/ abis dulunya saya pernah belikan komiknya buat temen saya (dan nggak lagi untuk sekarang karena dianya bokek(?))

**SblIndmaleslogin** : eh nani? FHI? Bau? _*pokerface*_ dan saya tau bahwa alur ceritanya rumit, mungkin butuh satu tahun buat mengerti *eh*

**Daaaannn saya minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya sampai ke dalam laut, jurang, maupun samudra, dan yang lainnya(?) karena saya telat update dikarenakan nggak ada ide, ada request fanfic lain, dan yang lainnya yang tak perlu readers ketahui karena saya tau ****readers pasti nggak baca bagian ini *****slap***


	3. Chapter 3

"Gimana semuanya? Enak kan mainannya?" Tanya Indonesia dengan senyum _innocent_nya itu

Semuanya pada nggak jawab, pada K.O semua karena hari yang begitu panjang ditemani oleh laut, pantai, perahu, dan 'tantangan'

Yang under water diving harus ribut nyari Eliza yang menghilang ditelan langit(?), yang di pulau penyu tangannya digigit penyu (kasihan kau sekali Francis.), yang paraseling sekarang trauma sama ketinggian

Ini liburan apa kita masuk ke acara TV Cer*w*s?

"Haha, oke, nanti malam kita nonton film yuk, Kiku bawa DVD nih~" Kata Indonesia

"Film apa?" Tanya Alfred

"The Ring" Jawab Indonesia sama Kiku

Mendengar itu semua pada mikir 'WHAT DE PAK', 'CIYUS LO?!', 'NJIR ITU SEREM BANGET MAH'

"Oh ya, ini uangnya Indonesia, buat tadi kita main." Kiku meletakkan sebuah amplop tebal ke tangan Indonesia

"Ah nggak, nggak apa-apa kok" Indonesia mengembalikannya ke Japan

'KAMI TAU ELU ASLINYA MAU KAN' Pikir semuanya

"Ta-tapi 1 juta itu nggak mahal kan, lagipula kita yang main Indonesia-san"

"Sudah dibayarin Nether kok~"

'NGGAK MUNGKIN!' Pikir semuanya untuk kedua kalinya

Ah sudah, kita akhiri pertengkaran antara uang ini(?) dan langsung lanjut perjalanannya, c e ce r i ri w i wi~ *stop nak*

...

...

* * *

"Kita dimana sekarang?" Tanya Arthur

"Tanah Lot~" Jawab Indonesia

"Ini kan sore, tapi kok masih rame banget?" Tanya Lovino

"Kamu kan tau kalau siang-siang itu gimana kan?" Tanya balik oleh Indonesia

'Iya ya, kok nggak kepikiran..' Pikir Romano

"Indonesia-san, Alfred-san sama Gilbert-san ketiduran di mobil" Lapor Kiku

"Tenang saja~ selama si supir ada di situ mereka aman saja, sekarang, ayo masuk~" Indonesia mengedipkan matanya dan telah henshin menjadi pemandu turis langsung masuk dan memandu mereka

"Aku tak suka kedipan itu.." Bisik Arthur

Saat mereka jalan-jalan, mobil yang mereka pakai untuk ke sini pergi ke tempat lain, ke Besake* yang tidak jauh dari sana

...

* * *

"Tuan, anda mau teh?" Tawar si Butler ke Roderich

"Iya" Si Butler menuangkan teh ke cangkir dan memberinya ke Roderich, "Terima kasih" Ucap Roderich

"Aiyah~ rasanya enak banget aru"

Suara itu berasal dari ruang spa yang ternyata Yao lagi spa, dari pagi hingga sekarang, kalian lupa kah sama dia? Bahkan Author saja hampir lupa

"_Aiyah_! Jahat banget _aru_!" Yao protes

Oke oke, dan.. ada yang tau dimana Russia?

"Saya disini da" Russia muncul tiba-tiba dibalik Yao

"AIYAAHHH!"

Teriakan dahsyat Yao membuat Roderich menumpahkan tehnya, juga membuat Matthew menghilang lagi, efek dari negara yang sudah ada selama beribu-ribu tahun.

"Kau tak apa-apa da?" Tanya Russia yang tidak kena efek teriakan tadi

"I-iya _aru_" Jawab Yao sambil berpikir '_tadi aku teriaknya kekerasan ya?_'

...

* * *

"Nah sekarang ini kita dimana?" Tanya Alfred saat mereka tiba di Besake

"Nggak tau nih, tapi kok banyak monyet ya?" Ucap Gilbert sambil usil sama monyet

Melihat Gilbert lagi usil, si supir langsung menghentikannya, "Tuan Gilbert, jangan mainan-"

"GUWE DICAKAR!" Teriak Gilbert yang membuat beberapa orang disana kaget

"Tenang saja! Hero akan membantumu hahahaha!" Tawa Alfred yang mengira ini hanya permainan

"Alfred." Gilbert menunjuk beberapa monyet di pohon dekat mereka yang sudah siap untuk menyerbu mereka

"..." Mereka berdua hening seketika, "LARRIIIII!"

Alhasil, karena mereka ribut sendiri dan Gilbert usil sama monyet, mereka dikejar monyet keliling Besake

Dan begitulah, mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka 'bersenang-senang'

...

* * *

"Kalian bersenang-senang bukan?" Tanya Indonesia saat mereka berjalan keluar

"Iya" Jawab mereka dengan suara nggak semangat karena capek

"Baguslah, mungkin cukup untuk hari ini, ah mobilnya sudah datang, ayo kesana" Indonesia menunjuk ke arah mobil yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka

Saat mereka membuka pintu,

"Ka-Kalian berdua kenapa?" Tanya Kiku saat melihat Alfred dan Gilbert penuh goresan di muka, dan tangan, tepatnya itu luka

"Tadi kita dikejar monyet.." Jawab America

"_West_! Kamu kenapa kok mukamu kotor semua?!" Kakak yang baik – Gilbert khawatir dengan Ludwig

"_Bruder_, tadi aku terpeleset.." Jawab Ludwig sambil menahan malunya

"Indonesia-san, jika aku ingat ada kotak P3K didalam mobil bukan?" Tanya Kiku

"Di bagian belakang ada." Ucap Indonesia

"Ayo kita obati mereka" Kata Kiku sambil naik ke mobil

...

"AAAAHHH! ADUH! SAKIITT!" Dan sepanjang perjalanan Alfred dan Gilbert teriak kesakitan sedangkan Ludwig? Dia hanya bisa _facepalm_ melihat kakaknya seperti gitu

...

...

* * *

"Tadaima~"

"Selamat datang kembali tuanku." Sang Butler memberi mereka selamat datang begitu mereka datang di hotel

"Roderich mana?" Tanya Eliza

"Dia sedang tertidur, Tuan Matthew juga."

"Siapa?" Tanya mereka serempak

"Ah lupakan saja itu, ayo ikut aku" Ucap Indonesia, "Siapkan meja, kursi, dan makanan ringan."

"Baiklah tuanku." Si Butler langsung ngacir ke dapur

Indonesia berbalik ke arah mereka,"Baiklah, kalian mau mandi dulu atau mau makan dulu atau apa?" Tanya Indonesia

"Ada burger nggak?" Tanya Alfred

"Ada, di dapur sana" Indonesia nunjuk ke arah dapur yang dibelakangnya

"BURGEERR~" Alfred langsung pergi ke dapur dengan kecepatan kilat, lapar kok bisa lari secepat itu ya?

"Kita mau ke kamar dulu" Kata Romano sambil menarik Feli

"Aku juga" Kata Antonio sama Ludwig serempak dan mengikuti Italy brothers itu

"JANGAN IKUT-IKUT DASAR POTATO BASTARD, TOMATO BASTARD!" Teriak Lovino yang dapat didengar hingga lantai 3

Arthur pergi keluar untuk refreshing sebentar, Francis lagi berburu bunga entah buat apa, Gilbert dan Eliza? Tentu saja mereka lari-lari di pantai dekat hotel seperti di film India, ditemani oleh matahari terbenam, indah kan? Lebih indah dengan _frying pan _di tangan Eliza, iya.

"Indonesia-san, ayo kita siap-siap dulu" Ajak Kiku yang masih diam di tempat

...

...

To Be Continued

* * *

Aduh maaf ya saya telat update, sepertinya ini fanfic kayak fanfic terlantar *eh

Ya sudah deh, saya jawab dulu review readers yang masih setia menunggu update fanfic gaje ini

**Nesia Suka Duren**: iya nih masa saya ke sana pulang ke Surabaya malah jadi hitam semua(?) ya maafkan saya kalau anda tak mengerti, cara nulis saya aneh kali(?) ._.a

**SblIndmaleslogin**: wah saya malah naik yang lain juga #dipaksa aslinya(?)# oh ya, maksudnya *pura yang ada banyak monyetnya itu Besake ya? Atau bukan? Saya sampai nanya Ibu saya haha... (mana lagi saya ditanya buat apa) dan karena saya pikir review anda (atau tepatnya request kali?) menarik, jadi saya buatin

Sekian, silahkan RnR, chapter berikutnya saya coba buat lebih menantang(?)


	4. Chapter 4

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Siapa lagi yang tidak bakal teriak saat nonton film "The Ring"? Beruntunglah teriakan mereka tidak mengganggu para warga(?) hotel karena mereka memakai ruangan khusus

"Aduh, serem banget.." Rambut Indonesia pun juga kaget sampai berantakan kayak orang baru bangun tidur

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Italy-san?" Tanya Kiku

"Tadi dia ke toilet sama Lovi~" Jawab Spain dengan muka ceria padahal aslinya tadi udah kaget nggak jelas

"Kita pause dulu filmnya atau tunggu mereka?" Tanya Kiku yang memegang remote control

"Pause" "Lanjut" Semuanya menjawab jawaban yang berbeda.

* * *

"V-ve.." Feli mencuci mukanya untuk menenangkan dirinya

"Feliciano, kenapa rambutku warnanya kuning ya di kaca" Lovino menunjuk dirinya di kaca, seperti yang dikatakannya, rambutnya berubah jadi kuning, dengan baju yang berbeda

Mengabaikan hal itu, Feli berbicara ke kakaknya itu, "Ne, fratello, aku.. aku ingin cerita ke kamu"

...

* * *

"Mereka kok lama, aku cek sebentar." Ucap Ludwig

"Aku ikut" Diikuti Antonio dari belakang

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah mereka keluar, Ludwig dan Antonio mendengar sesuatu dari toilet

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakan histeris yang sudah jelas milik si kembar itu

BRAAKKK – Ludwig menendang toiletnya dan menemukan, kembar itu menghilang

Dan Ludwig mulai mengutuk kejadian ini, Antonio? Nangis bombay kali tuh

"Tuan Ludwig, Tuan Antonio, ada apa?" Tanya si Butler yang kebetulan lewat

"Apa kamu lihat Feliciano sama Lovino?!" Antonio langsung terus terang ke butler itu, sementara Ludwig masih di tempatnya dan tentu saja mengutuk, kenapa Ludwig? Ketularan Lovi ya?

"Maafkan saya tuan tapi saya ti-"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Kali ini teriakan berasal dari ruangan tempat dimana mereka nonton film

"Tuan muda!" Si Butler langsung bergegas ke ruangan untuk menyelamatkan 'tuan muda' aka Indonesia.

Kejadian yang sama ketika mereka membuka pintu, semuanya menghilang tanpa jejak, tapi anehnya...

"Itu TVnya kok buram gitu? Kita kan nonton DVD.." Ucap Antonio

Lalu terjadilah kejadian yang mengagetkan, ada sosok..

"HANTUUU!" Antonio udah panik duluan

"Hantu muka lu kali!" Jawab sisi lain Feli di dalam TV

"ITALY?!" Ludwig dan Antonio teriak serempak

"Benar tapi masih salah."

'_Maksud lu?!_' pikir mereka berdua

"Bos.." Pekik seseorang di belakang 2p!Italy, atau saya pake nama manusianya ya? Ah yang penting orangnya sama deh *plak*

2p!Italy aka Vargas, the name's Luciano Vargas langsung balik ke kasus(?), "Iya iya Kuro, aku tau, kalian mau menyelamatkan 'teman' kalian bukan? Jika kalian berani, masuk ke dalam TV ini.."

"Masuk TV? Dia gila apa?" Bisik Antonio ke Ludwig

"Apa kita coba dulu ya?" Bisik Ludwig balik

"Tapi kalau kita masukan salah satu anggota tubuh kita paling kita ditarik.." Bisik Antonio lagi

"Lempar gelas kaca itu aja?" Bisik Ludwig sambil menunjuk gelas yang ada di meja

Tanpa berpikir terus terang, Antonio mengambil gelasnya dan melemparnya ke TV, lalu terdengar suara pecahan kaca, "PRAAANNNGGG" serta suara orang kesakitan, "WOI KAMPRET SIAPA YANG LEMPAR GELAS KACA?!"

Melihat kejadian itu Luciano _speechless_ untuk sementara dan lanjut dengan pidatonya yang nggak selesai, "Kalian ada dua pilihan, masuk ke sini, atau kita yang keluar."

"Emang bisa?" Tanya Antonio

"Mau dicoba?" Luciano melempar pisau dan memang ternyata keluar dari TV, hampir mengenai Ludwig, Ludwig kena serangan jantung, dan Luciano hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga ada lalat masuk dan- *stop*

"A-Apa?!" Suara setengah teriak milik Matthew mengagetkan mereka, lagi.

"Se- Sejak kapan kamu disini?" Tanya Antonio

"Se- Sejak tadi.." Ucap Matthew sambil mikir '_Saya diabaikan daritadi hiks.._'

"Oh, ciao Matt~ aku harap kamu bisa masuk ke sini lebih cepat agar aku bisa membunuhmu ve~" Ucap Luciano yang membuat Matthew merinding

"Sudah dulu ya, silahkan ambil waktu kalian untuk mengambil keputusan, _arrivederci_~" Setelah memberi salam terakhir, TV tiba-tiba meledak... semacam itu.

3..2..1..

"E..Em... bagaimana cara kita menyelamatkan mereka kalau TV-nya rusak?" Tanya Matthew

'_Dia punya poin.'_ Pikir Antonio dan Ludwig

"Bisakah kita memperbaikinya?" Tanya Ludwig

"Maafkan saya tuan, dalam keadaan seperti ini, TV-nya tidak dapat diperbaiki banyak komponen yang hangus, dan sangat susah dicari di Bali" Jawab si Butler yang mengecek TV-nya

Sementara mereka berpikir cara menyelamatkan temannya, malaikat dari kamar Kiku, datang ke mereka,

"Kau kan anjingnya Kiku, untuk apa kau disini.." Ludwig mengangkat Pochi

"Tu-tunggu, dia bawa sesuatu" Matthew menunjuk kertas yang hampir tersembunyi dengan baik di bulu Pochi, diikat di lehernya dengan benang yang sangat susah untuk dilihat

"Surat?" Tanya Antonio saat mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya, "Tu-tulisan ini.."

"Punya Italy, serta pakai darah.." Ludwig melihat ke arah lain

"Da-darah?" Kata Matthew yang merinding untuk kedua kalinya

"Ini tidak mungkin punya Feli, pasti punya 'dia'.." Kata Antonio dengan maksud 'dia' adalah Luciano

"Tapi masalahnya, ini bertuliskan bahasa Italia..." Kata Matthew

"Dan tidak ada di antara kita yang bisa bahasa itu.." Lanjut Antonio

'Mampus kita..' pikir mereka semua

"Ehem, sebenarnya tuan-tuan, saya bisa sedikit.." Kata si Butler

"Kalau begitu, tolong bacakan ini untuk kami" Antonio berlutut sambil memohon, seperti sang Butler itu adalah dewa yang akan menghukumnya, oke, lupakan itu.

"Atas permintaan anda, saya akan bacakan." Si Butler mengambil kertas itu dan membacakannya

"_Cari dan ikut kemana arah bola putih, dia akan menunjukan jalan ke gerbang dunia lain, batas waktu adalah saat gelap dan terang bertemu, jika melebihi waktu itu, maka gerbang akan ditutup dan kamu tidak dapat menemukan temanmu."_

"Di-Dia pintar ternyata.." Ucap Antonio yang pusing saat mendengar itu

"Bola putih.. bola putih..." Ludwig masih berpikir

"Waktu saat gelap dan terang bertemu adalah jam 12 malam, jadi maksudnya waktu kita tidak banyak tuan-tuan" Ucap si Butler sambil melihat jam tangannya

"Bola putih... Ah!" Matthew sepertinya menemukan sesuatu, "Pochi... dia membawa pesan ini ke kita bukan? Pasti dia tau dimana letaknya!"

"Jika dia adalah jawabannya-!" Ludwig menatap ke Pochi, "Tolong beritahu kami jalannya."

Pochi mengangguk, lompat dan berlari ke luar

"Kalau kau mau selamatkan anak itu – maksudku Romano, cepat ikut!" Teriak Ludwig sambil menarik Antonio yang masih pusing dengan teka-tekinya

Pochi masih berlari, diikuti yang lain dibelakangnya, ternyata Pochi menuju ke arah-

.

.

TBC

* * *

Behind the scene:

Ludwig: Pochi? Dia memang putih tapi masa kayak bola..

Matthew: Ta-tapi mungkin saja bisa bukan...

Butler: Tuan-tuan, kalian harus pergi, cepat!

Ludwig: 'Dia' buta bentuk apa ya..

Matthew: Shh... dia mungkin bisa dengar...

*dunia lain*

Luciano (2p!Italy): Apa-apaan ini masa guwe dipanggil buta bentuk.. *lihat lewat kamera CCTV*

Kuro (2p!Japan): Bos, kok bisa saja kamera CCTV di dunia sana terhubung ke sini... kan sudah kubilang, memakai kata 'bola putih' itu sedikit-

Luciano: Sudah, berhenti bicara. Tanya Author tuh, dia yang buat fic ini

(( Author: *sweatdrop* e-em.. silahkan RnR ya minna...))


End file.
